dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Necrons
This page is about Dawn of War: Soulstorm multiplayer and single-player units. For background information, see Necrons. As a whole, the Necrons have a few interestingly unique aspects to them compared to the other races: 1) They are for the most part slow, both in main army movement on the attack (with a couple of brief bursts of good speed via building teleports) and in their economy 2) They are PROFOUNDLY tough with high endurance. 3) With the best known defensive turret and infantry that can teleport to any friendly building from anywhere on the map, they are the best at defense. Pound for pound at equal numbers and upgrades, not much can stand up to a dedicated Necron force. The key weakness with them which enemies MUST exploit comes in having the Necrons keep up with the numbers and upgrades; their economy and primary infantry get gradually slower to make the more of them you have on the field. They do not use Requisition, only Power from generators that they can build at their base but the cost and time delay for building more generators increases after each one, and their main infantry, the Warriors, also get slower to make more as you go. Grabbing more control points and building Obelisks on them does give a speed boost to production (which when maxed makes the production speed of other units not subject to a time delay VERY fast), but the key problem is this: they only have one, single unit capable of capturing points, the Builder Scarabs. The same builder scarabs they need to build up their economy through building Generators and other buildings for upgrades. So virtually every other race can out-build them initially without too much difficulty unless the Necron player is very on-the-ball in grabbing points. If they can, and can get fully upgraded...good luck stopping them. Necron Lord Lord Destroyer Essence of the Nightbringer * A manifestation of the Nightbringer, one of the C'tan deities of the Necrons. * Damage inflicted by the Nightbringer is transferred as health to the Necron Lord. * Effective against all units. Essence of the Deciever * A manifestation of the Deciever, one of the C'tan deities of the Necrons. Infantry Builder Scarabs * * Detects infiltrated units. * Constructs all Necron buildings. * Can reinforce. * Only Necron unit that can capture Strategic Points. Necron Warriors * * Heavy infantry. * Armed with powerful gauss weapons. * Made of a flexible, regenerative metal. * Are able to teleport to friendly buildings from anywhere on the map, with a limited cooldown, allowing for excellent defensive movement. * When destroyed, some Necron Warriors may reassemble themselves and rejoin the battle. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry. These have no Power cost, but there's a catch; the build time slows down when more are produced. The first squad comes out fast, the second squad acceptably, the third squad is painful and the fourth squad is horrible. Although squads are free, they cost to reinforce. Wraith * * Heavy infantry. * Detects infiltrated units. * Fast moving raiding unit that can uncapture Strategic Points. * Takes reduced damage from ranged attacks, and has a devastating melee attack. * Has the ability to phase out of the material universe. * The Wraith cannot be harmed while phased, but also cannot attack or use special abilities. * Like Necron Warriors, some Wraiths may reassemble themselves when destroyed. Immortals * * Heavy infantry. * These elite warriors were among the first to swear allegiance to the C'tan. * Equipped with gauss blasters that are calibrated to penetrate vehicle and building armor. * Only effective against infantry in melee combat. * Gained the ability to teleport to friendly buildings in Soulstorm. * Like Necron Warriors, some Immortals may reassemble themselves when destroyed. Flayed Ones * * Heavy infantry. * Powerful melee warriors. * These grotesque warriors drape themselves with the skin of their victims in a horrid parody of the living. * Radiate fear and revulsion, and are a steady drain on the morale of nearby enemy units. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry. * Like Necron Warriors, some Flayed Ones may reassemble themselves when destroyed. Pariahs * per squad, to reinforce * Heavy infantry. * The newest breed of Necron, Pariahs are revolting combinations of Necron metal and human flesh. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry. * Each swipe of a Pariah's warscythe slows the target's movement speed and lowers maximum health. * This effect remains until the Pariahs are eliminated. Vehicles Destroyer * * Powerful Necron Warrior mounted on skimmer body. * Fast moving unit good for raiding. * Effective against infantry. * Uses Vehicle Cap. Heavy Destroyer * * Powerful Necron Immortal mounted on skimmer body. * Fast moving unit good for destroying enemy vehicles or bases. * Effective against vehicles and buildings. * Uses Vehicle Cap. Restored Monolith * * Necron Relic unit. * The Monolith launches itself off of its support base and joins the battle. * Retains all of its unit construction abilities and acts like a forward mobile base. * Slowest known unit but also has a long range teleport. The teleport stops working when it is at or below approximately 75% health. * Has powerful weapons that make it death-incarnate to infantry at a very long range, and quite good against everything else. * AoE from its primary weapon, the Particle Whip, does not affect friendly infantry allowing for excellent support of units locked in melee combat. * Remains a valid teleport target for infantry. * Uses Vehicle Cap. * Can regenerate health Lord Destroyer * Commander unit (Secondary) * Can possess enemy vehicles, countering enemy armor Tomb Spyder Buildings Monolith Summoning Core Greater Summoning Core Forbidden Archive Pylon Obelisk Necrons Category:Necrons